Stone Hearts
by amour adrianna
Summary: He had incredible strength that no one in the Order ever saw. How did it feel to have your mother do the Cruciatus Curse on you? I would never know. He would never forget.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Phew, I haven't posted on fanfiction in yeaaaaaars. It's really sad. But anyways. This is my first fanfic in a long time. Please read and review! It's a little OOC and I'm following the plot of the series up to the sixth book. So if you've read Deathly Hallows and you're like 'wtf?' at what I'm writing, just consider this fair warning thanks so much and I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **If I were J.K. Rowling I wouldn't be up here, would I?

**PROLOGUE**

"Get out!" Harry screamed. "JUST GET OUT!" I clutched my wand tightly, forming my free hand into a fist. I wanted to comfort him, tell him that everything was going to be okay, but how could I? Voldemort was killing so many people. Not just us, the Order, but innocent people. Innocent witches and wizards, innocent Muggles. Harry, Ron, and I had to go into hiding.

"Harry," I began, my voice cracking, "please. You don't need to be alone right now." I stepped closer, unclenching my fist. I held my hand out to him and he turned back to look at me with angry eyes. "Harry," I said softly.

"You don't understand, Mione," he said, his voice softer now. He looked away from me. "I can't lose her. I can't lose Ginny. If I try to get her, he'll kill me and all will be lost, Mione. How am I supposed to fulfill this goddamned prophecy!" He slammed his hands on the mahogany desk that sat before him. I gripped my wand tightly.

"I have to go do something." I turned on my heels and ran down the hallway to Malfoy's room. I knocked on his door hard. "Damn it, Malfoy! Open your door!" He'd been with us for a few years now. I didn't think Malfoy was cut out to be a Death Eater anyway, but I couldn't really trust him.

But right now, it wasn't about me. It was about Ginny.

"Granger," Malfoy said, annoyed, "to what do I owe this honor?" He smirked, leaning against the doorframe. He crossed his arms, looking at me silently.

"Can you be serious!" I glared at him, huffing as he held his hands up. "I'm going to get Ginny," I whispered. "And I need the layout of Malfoy Manor." He stared at me. "You're going to help me."

_PRESENT DAY_

Draco and I ended up saving Ginny. She and Harry had their happily ever after. Harry destroyed Voldemort and his Horcruxes and the Wizarding World was back to the way it should have been. However, things did not end well for Draco or me.

Draco and I were Crucio'd the moment Bellatrix and Voldemort sensed us. It was a boon, they said, the love of Harry Potter's life in exchange for Draco and I. Ginny was let go and it was about two weeks before Harry came and got us out of the dungeons in the Manor.

We clung to each other. What were we supposed to do? I suspect that I came to love him, to depend on him. He had incredible strength that no one in the Order ever saw. How did it feel to have your mother do the Cruciatus Curse on you? I would never know. Draco would never forget.


	2. I

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter I**

Hermione Granger had disappeared off of the face of the Earth.

Well, the face of the wizarding Earth.

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger!" Hermione was walking out of the office of the small, non-profit organization when she heard someone running behind her, yelling her name. She slowly turned around, wiping her face with her hands.

"Yes, Marie?" she asked softly, trying to wipe all annoyance from her face.

"You left your computer bag in the office." Marie nervously handed Hermione her laptop and then opened her mouth to say something else. "You also got a message," she added softly.

"From whom?" Hermione asked, intrigued now. Marie shifted on her feet. "What is it?" Hermione asked, getting a little worried. "Marie?" She instinctively went to her pockets to grab her wand.

She didn't have a wand. Not anymore.

"It came… From an owl," Marie said softly. Hermione stiffened. She gasped and ran her fingers through her hair. A goddamn owl. A goddamn motherfucking owl. Harry would never owl her – not here at least. Besides, neither Harry or Ron knew where she was. After the War, Hermione was gone. Poof. "Do you want the message? It probably came from some weirdo pervert." Marie looked up at her. "We should report it."

"No!" Hermione said, raising her voice a fraction. "I mean," she started, biting her lower lip as she thought of an excuse, "I'd like to read it first. Then we'll determine if we need to report it to the police or not." Marie nodded cautiously and handed Hermione the letter. "Thank you, Marie," Hermione added sincerely. Marie just nodded and began to walk off in the other direction. Hermione took a deep breath and tucked the note into her pants pocket and began the short trek home.

She stayed in a small flat in London. She loved the city. It was never dark. There were lights all of the time. There was always life. Hermione jogged up the stairs to her flat, unlocking the door. She warily inspected her flat. With this owl just randomly _appearing_, someone could have apparated or Floo'd to her flat. She sighed softly, throwing herself onto the couch. She pulled the message out of her pocket, fingering the piece of parchment.

Parchment. She hadn't seen that in forever. Well, she'd seen it sold in calligraphy sets at book stores, but it wasn't _real_ parchment. Not the kind she'd used at Hogwarts.

_Hogwarts._

She felt her chest tighten.

It took an immense amount of courage, but she finally opened the letter.

_Granger,_

_Do you know fucking hard it was to track you down? I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was. Working for a non-profit – helping the little babies in Africa. How nice of you. I'd have thought that you'd be working as an archaeologist or anthropologist of some sort, digging up history. Reading books no one else wants to._

_Potter and Weasley are fine. She's pregnant – having twins. How lucky. The Weasel is fine. They worry about you, you know. They didn't – and don't – know how to find you._

_I'll see you tonight at 10. The Leaky Cauldron._

_And it's not a request, Granger._

_I expect a reply._

_D. M._

Hermione crumpled up the piece of parchment into a ball when an owl appeared at her window. Startled, she unwrapped the piece of parchment and tore a piece off. She quickly scribbled a reply.

_Malfoy,_

_Sod off._

_Best wishes,_

_H. G._

She rubbed the crown of the owl's head, making soft clicking noises. The owl nudged her hand softly, and she handed it to it. "Do make sure he gets it," Hermione requested softly. The owl flew out of the window and left Hermione to her own devices. Sighing, she went to her room and opened up her underwear drawer. Buried deep beneath the thongs, boy shorts, and bikini cut panties, was her wand. She drew it out and stared at it for a few moments. "Damn it. Goddamn him." He knew she couldn't resist. _She knew_ she couldn't resist. She took a deep breath and rummaged through her closet. She picked out a simple pair of skinny jeans and a loose white blouse. She slipped on a pair of Converse.

Closing her eyes, she created a clear picture of Diagon Alley. Ollivander's, The Leaky Caldron, Borgin and Burkes. And with a pop, she was there. There were people surrounding her, in all of their wizarding robes, talking animatedly. She gasped, pressing a hand to her chest. She hadn't done this in so long. It'd been what, four years now? She stuffed her wand in her pocket, running her hands through her hair. She walked down to The Leaky Caldron and ordered herself a butterbeer. She looked around the room, leaning against the wall. Honestly, couldn't he pick a better place?

"That was too easy," a voice murmured in her ear. She turned, only to find Draco Malfoy standing beside her, a smug look on his face. "I thought I'd have to kidnap you, or something." Hermione glared at him, whipping out her wand and pressing it to his neck.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"You still remember how to use a wand?" he asked, jokingly. She pressed it harder to the base of his throat. "I'd thought you'd forgotten."

"Oh, bollocks," Hermione said, pulling a face. She glared. "Spill." He stared at her for a few moments and she finally looked at his face. He still had the slightly crimson scar on his left cheek. It was slim and not noticeable enough for people to gasp and stare at him, but Hermione _knew_. He still had the scar on his neck.

"I'd like to talk in private, Granger," he said, still looking at her.

"And I'd like to be the bloody Queen of England," she replied, her face sour now.

"Honestly, Granger, you are incorrigible." Malfoy grinned at her, winking, and she moved her wand away in disgust. "I've a room upstairs," he added softly. "If you'd stop being a spoiled brat so we can have a conversation like adults." He flash her a quick grin.

"You're such a prat," Hermione said, frowning.

"Really, Granger, I would have thought that you'd have come up with better insults by now," Malfoy replied in a playful voice. "Now, will you _please_ come upstairs?" he asked, exasperated now. She nodded curtly and he led her upstairs. She followed him silently. She put her wand back in her pocket as he unlocked the door to his room. She sat down in the chair closest to the door. She crossed her legs and stared at Draco.

"How did you find me?" she asked softly.

"It took a lot of searching," he said with a deep sigh. "You just _disappeared_. No trace of magic at all." He looked at his hands. "How did you manage it? Not doing any magic, I mean?" He cleared his throat and continued. "It took a lot of research, but I found out where you worked." He stared at her.

"How far along is Ginny?" she asked softly.

"Two months," Draco replied. "Listen, there's a reason why I contacted you." She stared at him in disbelief.

"You selfish little prat!" she accused loudly. "You really have no soul! I don't even know why I came here." She stood up, reaching for the door. Draco stood up, gripping her forearm. "Let me go, Malfoy," she growled.

"You made it painfully clear to me after the war that you never wanted to see me again, Granger," Malfoy growled, looking back at her. "Now, _sit down_, and let me explain." He let go of her arm, looking her dead in the eye. Hermione sat down with a sigh. "I'm offering you a job. A position, if you will." He looked at her, a twinkle in his eyes. She looked at him warily.

"And what does this position entail?" she asked, gazing at him steadily.

"Well," he began with a grin as he twiddled his fingers, "I need you to spy for me. Technically, you don't exist anymore, so people won't recognize you. People remember you, though. 'Brightest witch of her age,' yada yada yada." He grinned as he watched her scowl.

"I'm not that person anymore, Malfoy," she murmured softly.

"But you can be," he replied, looking at her. "Aren't you tired of not using magic? Don't you miss Ron, Potter, and Ginny? Aren't you tired of being boring Hermione Granger?"

"I'm not boring!" she protested, pouting. "I just have a specific routine that I follow…"

"That's my point exactly," Draco countered, grinning even wider. "Do you have any idea of what an asset you are to me? To anyone?" She waited for him to elaborate. "You have knowledge of both worlds – Muggle and Wizarding. You were – and are, the brightest witch of our age. You're a damn good fighter." He paused. "And unlike some people, you have morals."

"I don't want to be that person that I was during the War. I can't be." Malfoy grinned.

"Nobody's asking you to become bloody James Bond, Granger." She turned a light shade of red. "Just a little bit of innocent spying. It's for a good cause." She pulled a face.

"And what cause would that be?"

"Malfoy International, of course. A booming company in both the Wizarding and Muggle world." He flashed her a quick smile and winked at her. She stared at him. God, he was so self-centered, but he was a charmer. And witty. She was actually leaning toward taking him up on his offer. She missed magic. She missed everyone she loved. _She missed being Hermione Granger_. Draco watched her contemplate the decision. "I can see your beautiful mind working right now," he said with a laugh. She scowled at him. He put his hands up. "Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt." Rolling her eyes, she sat back in her chair. Could she just go back? Fall back into step? She looked at Malfoy.

* * *

**FIVE YEARS EARLIER**

_Hermione_

I gripped the bars as I heard him cry out once more. I wanted to make them stop. I wanted to make them – all of them feel the pain of the Cruciatus Curse the way he'd felt it – the way he was feeling it. I bit my lip as I heard Bellatrix's high pitched scream of joy. I want to wring her neck. I wanted to hurt her. I didn't want to kill her.

No, I wanted to destroy her.

He cried out again and I gripped the bars tighter. Pettigrew came down the stairs, dragging Draco.

"You filthy little cockroach!" I spat at him. He pointed his wand at me. "Go ahead, do it then!" His hand was shaking. "Coward." He roughly shoved Draco into the dungeon, locking the door. I instantly was crouched at his side, murmuring to him. "I'm sorry," I said, rubbing his forehead, tears falling. I murmured a few spells to try and lessen the pain. "I'm so sorry. Draco…" He shakily reached out his hand to grasp mine and I cried even harder.

"S-s-stop crying," he whispered. "W… W…" I jumped up instantly, running to the lone cup Pettigrew gave us everyday. I hadn't drunk any of it, because when I woke up, Draco was already gone. It was an unspoken agreement: if one of us was gone, the other didn't drink the water. I pressed the rusted cup to his lips, and he gulped down the water. I tried to smile softly for him. I peered closely at him.

"Your face," I said softly, my fingers touching the wound there.

"Bellatrix," he replied, with more strength now. I balled my hands into fists. Then, I slowly unclenched them. I couldn't be mad at her. It was _my_ fault Draco was down here. What was I thinking? What was I thinking!

Pettigrew came back to the dungeon. "You! Mudblood!" he said, forcefully. "The Dark Lord would like to see you." I kissed Draco's forehead and let Pettigrew lead me upstairs. He grabbed me by my forearm and I glared at him. He threw me onto the floor, in front of Voldemort.

"Hello, Miss Granger," Voldemort hissed, bending down so that we were face to face. I glared up at him, bearing my teeth.

"That is not any way to greet the Dark Lord, you filthy Mudblood!" Bellatrix screamed. She raised her wand to me and I looked her dead on. Next thing I knew, I was slammed onto the floor, unbearable pain searing through me. I screamed. "That's right, scream for you puny Mummy and Daddy. Wish they were here, don't you?" She pouted at me. Then the pain ebbed, to a recurring ache in my body. My muscles, my bones, my nerves… Everything. She towered over me, looking at me like I was a bug she had just caught. She leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Now apologize to the Dark Lord."

"Never," I cried, wrapping my hands around her neck and strangling her. Soon, I was on top of her, slamming her head onto the ground as I strangled her. I looked at Voldemort once and he looked quite amused. "You bitch!" I slammed her head onto the hardwood floor. "Don't!" Slam. "You!" Slam. "Call!" Slam. "Me!" Slam. "A Mudblood!" Slam. "Again!" Slam. As soon as I was on top of Bellatrix, strangling her, I was thrown into the air, unable to move. A shot of pain went through my body. I screamed.

"I'm bored now." Voldemort stared up at me, taking a deep breath. He clicked his teeth at me, shaking his head. "Look what you've done to my faithful and most loyal pet!" Bellatrix was bearing her teeth at me, wand at the ready.

"Please Master, let me kill her!"

"NO!" His deep voice reverberated through the room. "We need her." I was still in the air, whimpering. "Where is Harry Potter hiding? Where is the safe house?"

"N-N-N," I began, my voice soft. "Never giving him… Up," I said. "Never." Voldemort stared at me.

"Crucio," he murmured softly, and as I fell to the ground, I let the pain take me over.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

She looked up at him, the memory still fresh in her mind. After all he had done for her – for Ginny, the least she could do was take this job. Do whatever he needed. He'd been through so much. The least she could do was help. Taking a deep breath, she cleared her throat.

"When do I start?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **So how's that for a first chapter? Please read and review!


End file.
